


Confessions

by WeatherWatcher94



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherWatcher94/pseuds/WeatherWatcher94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Spongebob and Sandy have met. Spongebob finally gets the courage to tell her how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Confessions:

Chapter 1: 

Today was the day. 

Spongebob knew it was finally the day, even before he woke up.

He was going to (finally) tell Sandy how he really felt about her. Spongebob took a deep breath and got out of bed.

"Today's the day, Gare!" He exclaimed nervously to his snail, Gary. The mollusk just meowed, and followed the sponge out of the room.

Spongebob fed his snail, and went to shower, in the way that Spongebob does. When he got out, he took extra precautions to make sure he looked better than he normally did. 

After Spongebob was clean, he went into his closet, and found the suit he made himself the time he took Pearl to prom, forever ago. 

He looked in the mirror, and grinned, liking what he saw.

Without any fanfare, he left, towards the dome. 

Spongebob was getting closer to the dome, and he felt extremely nervous. All the self confidence he felt before was oozing out of every hole he had. 

A few feet from the dome, and Spongebob's legs were shaking. He couldn't get his legs to move.

Fortunately, Sandy appeared, and smiled at the sponge. She went over to the first door on the inside, and opened it, then the second door. She stood before the sponge, now wearing a helmet.

"Hi, Spongebob. What are you doing here?" Sandy asked.

"Uh, hi, Sandy. I need to talk to you." Spongebob wasn't looking at the squirrel, which piqued Sandy's interest.

"Uh, sure, little square dude." She stepped aside, letting the sponge in. Spongebob felt vaguely nostalgic, not hearing the phrase "little square dude" in years.

She lead the sponge to the picnic table, and she sat down. She looked, concerned, at the sponge.

"What's wrong? You look like a Texan that shot their own foot." 

"Sandy, I need to tell you something." 

Sandy asks what it was. Here we go!

"We have known each other for a good, long time, as you well know...." Spongebob began.

"Of course."

"And, well, things have changed....fish grow up, sponges in particular.....and, well......"

"Oh my gosh! Spongebob, have you found a girlfriend???" Sandy asked, looking both sad and excited.

"Well, kind of. Sandy, I love you."

There was silence, and Sandy absorbed the news.

"What?" 

"I love you, Sandy." 

"Spongebob......"

Spongebob knew it. He knew this was a mistake. He got up to leave. 

"I'm sorry....I wanted to get my feelings out. I'll leave now, so you can go on with your life."

Sandy stopped him. Spongebob looked back, surprised. 

"No, Spongebob. I-I feel the same way. I have been harboring my feelings from you for a long time. I didn't know if you felt the same way, is all."

Spongebob grinned. He turned to Sandy and held her hands. "Since you feel the same way, would you go out with me?" Spongebob asked.

"I will."

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was impatiently waiting for his fry cook. Squidward was standing at his spot at the register.

"That boy is an hour late! Where is he?" Mr. Krabs asked the squid.

"Don't know. Don't care." Squidward replied, going back to his "Dance" magazine.

The doors opened to the restaurant, and Spongebob and Sandy stood there. They were holding hands, and smiling.

"Boy, why are you so--" 

He was cut off from his words, by seeing Spongebob and Sandy, holding hands. He began chuckling in that way of his.

"Well, we'll....it looks like Spongebob has a girlfriend!" Mr. Krabs chuckled.

"Yep, sir. I'm dating Sandy now." 

"Well, congratulations, boy. Just don't expect me to give you time off for your dates." 

"Don't worry, sir. My dates will be at night, long after I'm done working."

"Good, now get back to work."

"Yes sir!"

Spongebob was excited for his date tonight that he didn't even pay Squidwards snarks, no mind. 

To be continued in "First Date"....


End file.
